Η πορνοσταρ του εναμισι εκατομυριου με την Ιωαννα Τριανταφυλιδου
by ioanna triantafilidou fucker
Summary: Θα συνεχιστει


Η παρων ιστορια αποτελει προιον μυθοπλασιας

ΚΕΦΑΛΕΟ 1:Η ΑΡΧΗ

Ηταν Νοεμβρης του 2014 ενα βροχερο απογευμα η Ιωαννα καθοταν στο τραπεζι της κουζινας και απολαμβανε μια κουπα ζεστο καφε στη θαλπορη του σπιτιου της.Τοτε ηταν πυ χτυπισε το τηλεφονο.Η Ιωαννα πινει μια γουλια καφε και κοιταζει την οθονη,αγνοστος αρηθμος.΄΄Παρακαλω;΄΄Αναφωνει απαντοντας.Η Ιωαννα γουρλοσε τα ματια με αυτο που ακουσε.΄΄Συγνομη αλλα δεν με ενδιαφερει η προσφορα σας΄΄.Απανταει σαφος ξαφνιασμενη.΄΄Τι ενωειτε;Για ποσα λευτα μοιλαμε;ΠΟΣΑ;΄΄Ξαφνιαστικε εντελως με το ποσο που ακουσε.Θα ηθελα λιγο χρονο να το σκευτω.Απανταει και κλινει το τηλευονο.Η Ιωαννα μενει να κοιταζει το κενο.΄΄Εναμισι εκατομυριο'',λεει.

Η Ιωαννα περασε το υπολυπο απογευμα σκεπτομενη αυταπου ειχε ακουσει.Εναμισι εκατομιριο ειναι πολλα λευτα, αλλα για τσοντα;Πραγματικα δεν ηξερε τι να κανει.Σκευτοταν για αυτο ξαπλομενη στον καναπε,το να κανει τσοντα ηταν τοσο εκτος χαρακτιρα για αυτη αλλα τα λευτα ηταν πολυ καλα,μα τι θα ελεγε η οικογενεα της,δεν θα επρεπε να το μαθουν,μα πως να το κρατισει κρυφο.Μιν αντεχοντας αλο τη σιοπη χαμενη στης σκεψεις της ανοιξε την τηλεοραση.Κανοντας ζαπινκ στα πετυχενει μια ταινια.Ηταν το Μπατμαν ο σκοτεινος ιποτις,δεν συνιθιζε να βλεπει τετιου ειδους ταινιες αλλα για καποιο λογο την αφισε.Βλεποντας την ταινια εμαθε για τον χαρακτιρα twoface ενα προιν δηκαστι που προδομενος απο το ιδιο του το συστιμα και τραυματισμενος ψυχικα και σωματικα εκανε ολες του τις επιλογες στριβοντας ενα κερμα.Η Ιωαννα μη ξεροντας πως αλιος να αποφασισει κανει το ιδιο.Κορονα και θα αρνιθει γραματα και θα κανει τσοντα.Γραματα.

12 της επομενης μερας,η Ιωαννα μολις ξυπνισε εχοντας πονοκεφαλο,μπορει και να φταιει το μπουκαλι ουισκι που κατευασε εχθες πριν κοιμιθει.Συκονεται συγα συγα, πιγενει τουαλετα πλενει τα δοντια της και νυβει το προσοπο της.Δεν ειχε γυρισμα εκινη την ημερα οποτε δεν ειχε τιποτανα κανει ολη μερα.Κοιταζει το κινητο της ,ειχε μια αναπαντητη ηταν απο αυτους.Αποφασιζει να τους τλευονισει.Παταει το κουμπι της κλισης ,μπιπ μπιπ μπιπ μπιπ΄΄κυρια Ιαννα,βλεπω οτι δεν μας ξεχασατε.Λυπον...ποια ειναι η αποφαση σας;΄΄ ΄΄θα μπορουσαμε να τα πυμε απο κοντα;΄΄Το συμειο συναντισης ηταν τα γραφεια της ετεριας,στεγαζονταν σε ενα μεγαλο κτιριο στο κεντρο της Αθηνας.Η Ιοαννα εφτασε στη μια το μεσιμερι,περναει απο τη ρεσεψιον η γραματεας της λεει οτι ο βασικος παραγογος την περιμενει στο κεντρικο γραφειο στον 12ο οροφο.Μπενοντας στο μεγαλοπρεπες γραφειο η Ιωαννα βλεπει εναν αντρα περιπου 50 ετων με κουστουμι και μια ατιμελητη χωριστρα στα μαλια.΄΄Δεσπινης Τριανταφιλιδου χαιρομαι που σας συνανταω παρακαλω καθυστε΄΄ ΄΄ευχαριστω΄΄απανταει η Ιωαννα εμφανος ανχομενη ΄΄΄Λυπον τι αποφασισατε ;΄΄ ΄΄΄θα ηθελα να μαθω μερικες παραπανο λεπτομεριες΄΄ ΄΄φυσικα δεσπινις Ιωαννα,λυπον,η ταινια στην οποια θα θελαμε να προταγονιστισεται θα ειναι 45 λεπτων,θα υπαρξουν διαφορες σκινες σεξ με ενα παρτενερ μια σκινη με δυο και μια σκινη με γυναικα παρτενερ.Τα γυρισματα θα γυνουν στα στουντιο μας στην ολανδια ο ενας παρτενερ ειναι γαλος και ο αλλος ελληνας η γυναικα ειναι απο τη γερμανια.΄΄ ΄΄μαλιστα΄΄ λεει η Ιωαννα σκεπτικη ΄΄λυπον δεχεσται;΄΄ η Ιωαννα δεν απανταει ΄΄αν το θεμα εναι τα λευτα μπορουμαι..΄΄ ΄΄οχι δεν ειναι αυτο το θεμα,θελω να δεχτω αλλα φοβαμε για το τι θα πει η οικογενια μου΄΄ ΄΄μην ανοισιχεται η ταινια δενθα κικλοφορισει στην Ελλαδα,θα φροντισουμαι να μιν μαθευτει.΄΄ ΄΄Αν ειναι η ταινια να μιν κυκλοφορισει στην Ελλαδα τοτε γιατι θελεται εμενα;΄΄ ΄΄δεν σε θελουμαι σαν την Ιωαννα την Ιθοποιο την οποια θελει να δει γυμνη ο κοσμος και θα αρει την ταινια.Σε θελουμαι σαν την Ιωαννα την νεα ομορφη δυναμικη πορνοσταρ που μπενει στο χορο για να κατπλιξει.Λυπον΄΄ ΄΄Που υπογραφω;΄΄

Η Ιωαννα περιμενε στο καμαρινι της φοροντας μονο το μπουρνουζι της κατο απο αυτο ηταν το γυμνο της κορμι μικρο αλλα σθητο στιθος επιπεδη κοιλια η χαμιλη περιοχη ξυρισμενη πανεμορφα μακρια ποδια πιο απαλα απο μεταξυ.Περιμενοντας τον συμπροταγονιστι της για να γνωριστουν.Στην Ολλανδια εκανε κρυο αλλα στα στουντιο η ζεστη ηταν μεγαλη.Η Ιωαννα ειχε αγχος,ενας κομπος ειχε σχιματιστει στο λεμο της.Η πορτα ανοιγει και μπενει μεσα ενας ψυλος γυμνασμενος αντρας φοροντας το μποξερακ του.΄΄Εσυ θα εισαι η Ιωαννα.'' ''Ναι χαρικα''λεει προσπαθοντας να κριψει το αγχος της ''Αντρεας,εμαθα πως ειναι η ρωτη σου δουλεια'' ''ναι οντως,η αληθεια ειναι πως ειμαι λιγο αγχομενη'' ''μην ανισυχεις δεν εχεις τιποτα να φοβασε'' ''να σε ρωτισω κατι;'' ''ναι φυσικα'' απανταει αφτος ''ειδα το σεναριο και ελεγε οτι η ταινια ξεκναει με μια σκινη που ειμαι ξαπλομενη με τα εσορουχα και και κανω ποζες.Ομως συμερα μου ειπαν πως θα γυρισουμε μονο σκινες σεξ,αλλαξε κατι;'' ''οχι οι τσοντες γυριζονται οπως καθε ταινια,δεν γυριζονται ολες οι σκηνες με τη σειρα που φαινονται στο τελος'' ''ααα μαλιστα...Να σου πω ρε Αντρεα,εμεις τωρα τι πρεπει να κανουμε;'' ''να γνωριστουμαι πριν το γυρισμα.Συνιθος οταν δυο πρωταγονιστες δεν εχουν ξανα συνεργαστει συναντιουναι πριν το γυρισμα,πευτει λιγο χουφτομα και τετια.Αλλα επιδη δεν εχεις ξαα κανει κατι τετιο ας το παμε χαλαρα,πιστεευω πως ειναι κλυτρα αν αυτα γινουν στο γυρισμα.'' ''και εγω αυτο πιστευω,αλλα θα υθελα κατι.Συνιθος εσεις που παιζεται σε τετιες ταινιες την εχεται πολυ μεγαλη...θα μπορουσα να την δω,για να ειμαι προετιμασμενη;'' ο Αντρεας με μια κινιση κατευαζει το μποξερακι του και η τραστια πουτσα του εμαφανιζεται.Η Ιωαννα μενει με το στομα ανοιχτο''αμαν ειναι ττεραστια'' ''24 εκατοστα''λεει αυτος.''Ολλο αυτο θα μπει στο μουνι μου;'' ''Και στον κολο σου μιν ξεχνα το σεναριο'' Η πορτα ανοιγει και εμφανιζεται ο παραγογος ''γλεπω γνοριστικατε για παμε για γυρισμα.

Το γυρισμα αρχιζει η Ιωαννα πρεπει να βγαλει το μπουρνουζι.Το αφινει απαλα να κιλισει στο πατομα.Ο σκινοθετις τη βαζει να ξαπλοσει στο κρευατι αανασκελα με τα ποδια ανοιχτα.Η Ιωαννα ενιοθε απιστευτη ντροπη στην εθουσα βρισκονταν πανο απο 20 ατομα.Ενας φροωτιστις ερχεται για να τις βαλει στο μουνι ενα ειδικο υγρο ωστε να μιν μινει εγκυος της το βαζει ετσι απλα λες και αλιφε λαδι σε ταψι για τυροπητακια.Ενα αντισιλιπτηκο χαπι και ολλα ειναι ετιμα,ηρθε και ο Αντρεας με το παλαμαρι του ετιμο η Ιωανα ηταν ετυμη να φυγει τρεχοντας μα μετα θυμιθικε γιατι το κανει ολο αυτο,τοκανει για το εναμισι εκατομιριο ποσο απο το οποιο ιδη το μισο την περιμενε στην τραπεζα.Ο Αντρεας ιδι ειχε τοποθετιθει απο ανοτης οι καμερα μαν ηταν σε ετυμοτητα και ο σκηνοθετις εκανε καποιες ελευτεες ενδιξεις.''ΠΑΜΕ'' ακυστικε παμε γιαενα γαμισι παμεγια εναμισι εκατομυριο.

Ο Αντρεας χαμογελαει στην Ιωαννα την πιανει απο ο πισο μερος του μπουτιου και με μια αποτομη κινιση χωνει ολη του τη πουτσα μεσα στο στενο της μουνακη Ι Ιωαννα βγαζει ενα κοφτο αχ,αρχισε να τη γαμαει με δυναμη και τχυτητα,της ηταν αδυνατο να βγαλει λεξη εβγαζε μονο αναρχες κραυγες λιγο λογο του μεγεθους και λιγο λογο της ηδονης.Το στηθος της ανευοκατευενε με μανια και το μουνακι της γεμιζε με υρα της ηταν αδυνατον να συγκρατισει σταθερα τα ποδια της που ετρεμαν συνεχος,''ΚΑΤ''φωναζει ο σκηνοθετις. ''Δεν ηταν κλο παμε παλυ!'' ''γιατι δεν ηταν καλο;'' ρωταει με κομενη την ανασα η Ιωαννα.Ελλα να δεις λεει ο σκηνοθετις.Η Ιωαννα συκονεται και πιγενει δυστακτικα πρως τις καμερες.Ο σκινοθετις της διχνει τη σκινη που μολις τραβιξαν,ειχε αφεθει στο ελεος του Αντρεα,αυτος τη γαμαγε καιαφτη κιματιζε ανεξελενκτα.''Μαλιστα καταλαβα'' λει η Ιωαννα νιοθοντας περιεργα για αυτο που μολις ειδε.''προσπαθισε να εισε πιο σταθερη δειχνοντας ομως οτι το απολαμβανεις,το ηχητικο κοματι ηταν καλο κρατα αυτα τα εντονα βογκητα''.Η Ιωαννα παει παλυ και ξαπλονει κατω απο τον Αντρεα.''ΠΑΜΕ''

Μετα απο 8 λυψεις επιτελους πετιχαν το επιυμητο αποτελεσμα,η Ιωαννα κρατιοταν αρκετα σταθερη ενω ο Αντρεας την γαμαγε με μανια,κοιτξε την καμερα οπως ηθελε ο σκηνοθετις και καπου στη μεση τις τετραλεπτης σκινης ελυσε τα πιασμενα σε κοτσιδα μαλια της.Ολλαηταν τελια το γυρισμα τελειοσε και η Ιωαννα πιγε στο καμαρινι της για να ντυθει μονο που υπιρχε ενα προβλυμα.Η Ιωαννα μετα απο περιπου τρεις λυψεις ειχε κααυλοσε τρελα αλλα λογο των συνεχων δυακοπων δεν μπορεσε να ερθει σε οργασμο.Εκατσε γυμνη οπως ηταν στον καναπε του καμαρινιου της και αρχισε να τριβει το μουνακι της.Το ετριβε με τεραστια ταχητητα λογο της μεγαλης της καυλας.Λιγα λεπτα μετα το μουνι της αρχισε να βγαζει ηγρα η Ιωανα εβγλε ενα αδυναμο μμμμ και ενισε ολλο της το σωμα να δονειται,εξαντλιμενη ξαπλοσε στον καναπε.


End file.
